


Candy Crush

by Relative



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking Out, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Youtube made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: “Do you have a crush?”Clarke looks away shyly from the camera, trying to contain herself as the wind starts blowing on her golden curls. A giggle escapes her lips, as a wide smile starts to form in its place. “Yah, I guess I do.” she says.or the one where Clarke asks Bellamy out.





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a youtube spiral one day, and it led me to videos where strangers call their crushes... and this is the result. 
> 
> the video that led to this fic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKmaG0kvKa0&t=3s

Clarke just finished her organic chemistry II midterm, and she is literally skipping with joy. She did better than she was expecting to do in it. It is that subject that she thought she loved back in high school, but once her university days kicked in, she realized that reality was a different matter. It is like it is one thing to think that you like knifes, and it is a completely another thing when you have one cutting deep down your guts. That is what organic chemistry feels like to her. It is not that she doesn’t like it in theory… it is just that it is killing her at the moment. So nothing else matters. 

anyway, her endless all-nighters seem like they did pay off. It is not that she is expecting a full mark, or anything near it. But she is getting a grade above the curve, and that is all that she needs from this class. So, right now, she is radiating with joy after finishing her last midterm of the season. She is running.. she is skipping.. She is happy.. and life was great at the moment. 

She passes through the science quad with her wild smile, and a person with a camera got her attention. She was radiating joy and her smile came out naturally as she passed by the camera girl. The camera girl started approaching her as a result, and it turns out that the girl was a youtuber trying to get her on one of her videos. 

Life was treating Clarke good today, so yah, why not be on the girls video.

“Do you have a crush?” the camera girl asks her.

Clarke looks away shyly from the camera, trying to contain herself as the wind starts blowing on her golden curls. A giggle escapes her lips, as a wide smile starts to form in its place. “Yah, I guess I do.” she says.

“Can you describe them to me?” 

Her fingers brush over her lips trying to hide the wide smile covering her face. “Well, he is this really annoying dude.” she says as the giggles escape again. “I have known him for a while now…. He is all smug and pretending to be tough- arguments and all” she gesture with her hands “but in reality he is the softest person ever.” and her smile widens.

“Why do you think you have a crush on him?” 

she looks away with a giggle. “I don’t know.. he walks into the room and my mood is immediately better. Even with him picking on me… it’s like,” a giggle escape. “I don’t really know.” 

“Are you willing to call him and ask him on a date?” 

And the laughter erupts. “right now?” she asks with a surprised look while pointing at the camera. 

“Yes.” says the camera girl.

The laughter continues, with an uncertain “sure”. She takes out her phone and start looking for his number. “I just hope he doesn’t answer.” she says. 

She puts the phone on speaker and before the second ring, a husky voice answers cheerfully. “Hey princess!” 

She hides a giggle as she whispers 'of course' to the camera. “Hey Bell! how are you?” she says. 

“Ohh, it’s so good to hear your voice princess!! How was your midterm?” he asks. 

“It went really well, actually.” she smiles. 

“Oh yah?!” 

“Yah,” her smile widens “I am so relieved. I can breathe now!” 

“That is good!” he says with a chuckle. “Now we can see you, again.” 

A moment of silence and few seconds pass before she says “Bell?”

“Yah.” He answers.

“Can I ask you something?” She says.

“Everything.” He answers softly. 

She looks away from the camera and asks, “Would you like to go on a date?”

A puff of air is inhaled, “Don’t play with my heart strings, griffin.” he says immediately. 

“Friday night.” She continues with a questioning smile. 

He whispers. “You playing?” 

“Serious.” She says with a smile.

“Ohhh, princess.” He says with a chuckle.

“So? Friday?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, I can’t.” he says. 

She looks back into the camera with a smirk. “Oh, you’re rejecting me, Blake?” 

He laughs and says “You wish your ass, princess… Friday is too far away.”

“It’s like two days away.” She argues with a laugh. 

“Yah, I know.” He says, “how about tonight.”

Her brows shoot to the stars “You serious, Bell?”

“My heart is beating so fast, you have no idea, princess!” he says with a whisper.

“Tonight is good.” She whispers back. 

“I will pick you up at 7.” He says. 

“See you then, Bell.” 

“See you, princess.” 

 

The call ends, and she can’t even hide her smile any more. 

She looks back to the camera, and it seems like she forgot for a moment out there that she was on film. She smiles.

“Yah, that was good” she says to the camera girl. “I definitely wasn’t expecting that.” A laugh escapes. “I was waiting for him to turn it into a joke or something… but yah, I have a date instead.” 

“How are you feeling?” the camera girl asks. 

“Very happy” she says. “I am so glad I did it. I’ve never asked anyone on a date before…. It is all adrenaline rush mixed with panic attack and everything in-between. But it is worth it in the end. So, thank you for giving me a reason to do it.” She smiles and looks back at the camera.


End file.
